Snow White
by Lauka2
Summary: People change. No matter how good someone may seem, they can turn evil. Be it by themselves, or by a curse. GrayxOC and NaLu in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of this story.

* * *

He looked at the scared girl in the corner. She looked up occasionally and looked him in the eyes, held the contact for a few seconds and then she looked down again. Gray had never seen eyes such as hers. They held such sorrow and where yet so beautiful. They were green like emeralds. Gray sat across the room as the girl didn't seem to want any form of contact. He had found her out in the forest and had offered to help her get home. He thought the small scene over to see if he had done anything to offend her.

* * *

_He was walking home from some minor training without Ur. He was walking through the forest when he thought he saw something move. Some snow moved a little bit and he looked there for a moment. Suddenly two emerald orbs appeared in front of him and he screamed slightly in surprise. He looked at the orbs, and found out that they were eyes. He then saw that the snow he thought moved was her hair. The girl was holding her knees to her chest._

"_Are you lost?" He asked and looked at the girl. She just moved to look down again. She shifted a little and held herself tighter._

"_Do you need help to get home?" She didn't answer the question and he walked up in front of her. He kneeled in front of her and held out a hand. She looked up again and took his hand. He was surprised at how warm her hand was, even though she was out in this weather. He got up again and helped her get up. She held her hand as they walked back to Ur's house they didn't talk as they walked. When they arrived at the house he looked at her. She looked him over too and he noticed she was wearing his clothes on top of hers. He freaked out a little but she just took off his clothes in normal speed, but put them back on him as fast as he could take them off. He let her go inside first and she had instantly gone into the corner. She sat with her knees pressed against her chest again._

* * *

"Why won't you say anything?" he asked the girl indirectly. He sighed audibly and closed his eyes.

"buru" a weak voice sounded from the corner and Gray looked up in surprise. The girl looked at him and started to cry. The tears streamed down her face and Gray got up quickly. He looked at her and panicked a bit.

"Hey don't cry!" he said loudly and stood next to her. She looked up at him and kept on crying. Gray freaked, not knowing what to do. He sat down and just held her as much as he could. The girl gasped slightly and stopped crying for a short second, but then started crying again. She shifted slightly, letting go of her knees and allowed Gray to hold her better. She tried to talk but he couldn't make out any of the words due to her crying. Gray shifted her so her left side was against his chest. She put her head on his neck and he blushed, not being used to girls acting like this.

"I can't understand what you're saying" he said and looked around. Suddenly he heard the front opening and Ur came home. He got slightly scared of what Ur would say to have a stranger in her house. The girl then got the hiccups and cried harder.

"Gray is there someone in here with you?" Ur asked and entered the room. She looked at Gray for a short second and then noticed the girl "Who's this Gray?" she asked in a calm tone.

"Uhh…" he said and looked at the girl. He didn't know her name "she was just sitting out there!" he tried to defend himself when Ur held up a hand to quiet him. She then got down on her knees beside them and looked at the girl. She reached out a hand and took the girl's hair behind her ear.

"What's your name?" she asked and they girl looked at her through her tears.

"M-m-my n-n-name is Ki-ki-ki-anna bu-buru" she managed to stutter out and Gray looked at her. Even though she was crying he found her voice extremely cute. He blushed ever so slightly.

"Well Kianna" Ur smiled at Kianna "my name is Ur. Are you lost?"

"I d-don't kn-know" she said and her crying became softer "I j-j-just woke u-up on this mou-mountain b-b-buru" she dried her eyes in her naked arms and Ur looked worried. She sobbed some more and had some more hiccups. Ur smiled and took a hold of her hand.

"Don't worry. We'll help you get home as soon as possible Kianna. We should get you warmed up. I'll go get some blankets, you just keep staying in that position Gray" she got up and went after blankets. Kianna had stopped crying and was looking around in the room.

"What!?" Gray looked after Ur as she disappeared. The girl suddenly started shaking and her body turned cold and Gray looked at her.

"Achee!" she sneezed and held her hands in front of her nose. Gray laughed a bit at this and she looked at him "What's so funny, buru?" she asked and looked him in the eyes. She leaned forward quickly and he got surprised going back too quickly, loosing balance and fell on his back. She took some hair behind her ear and revealed her whole face.

"Eh nothing!" he said and sweat dropped. Then he noticed the strange symbol on her cheek "what's that on your cheek?" he took his hand and touched it lightly. She blushed slightly and looked at him.

"It's the guild's mark buru" she said in a happy tone, but with a face that didn't hold any expressions. She leaned forward and was just inches away from his face when another boy entered the room. He had white spiky hair and pale skin.

"What going on in here?" he asked with a sleazy grin on his face and looked at the two. Kianna looked at him and looked back at Gray. The boy who had just entered the room snickered at the position the younger student was in.

"Who's that, buru?" she asked their lips brushing as she spoke. Gray blushed heavily at this. She didn't seem to notice how intrusive she was while talking to him. She had his wrists pinned down on the ground and he could feel how strong she was physically.

"Th-th-th-that's Ly-lyon" he answered and she got up. He looked at her with surprise seeing as she didn't shake at all. He was still blushing as she talked to Lyon. He felt a slight sting in his heart, but he just brushed it away.

"Your name is Lyon buru?" she asked inches away from his face "that's a funny name"

"Wow that's a little close there" he said and stepped back from her and she looked confused. He looked at her cheek and noticed the same symbol as Gray had "what's with the tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo buru!" she yelled and Ur came into the room.

"What's going on in here?" She asked with multiple blankets in her hands. She looked at the girl and put the blankets down. She went over and examined the mark "I see, you must be a wizard then" she smiled and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around the girl.

"You know!" the girl said happily and smiled "I am a wizard buru" she sat down and crossed her legs, grapping the blanket tighter "are you a wizard too ma'am buru?" she said and looked up.

"I am. And my name is Ur" she sat down in front of Kianna and smiled "do you specialize in any magic yet?" Lyon sat down next to Ur and looked at the girl. She was suddenly much more interesting knowing she was a wizard too.

"What do you mean buru?" Kianna asked and bent her head to the side. She looked confused at the question.

"Well I specialize in Ice make magic. I make things out of magic ice. Do you?"

"Yes!" Kianna said and smiled "and water make, Wind make and fire make buru!"

"You can't use that many elements at once. That would just leave you with a lot of half learned spells, wouldn't it?" Gray sat next to Kianna and looked at her. He looked skeptically at her and she pouted.

"Let Kianna finish Gray. You were about to say something else, weren't you?"

"I was" she said and looked somewhat angrily at Gray "My real specialty, is Element change buru!" she smiled and Ur looked a little shocked in hearing this.

"Element change? That's a long lost magic isn't it?" Ur said in slight disbelief.

"Yeah" the girl looked down into the floor "but I'm not lying buru…" she shifted under the blanket and Ur smiled again.

"I didn't doubt you" she put her hand on Kianna's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Kianna looked up and Ur and smiled herself.

"I can use some magic items too, but only the ones my mom make buru" she had let go of the blanket and was supporting herself by her hands.

"Your mom makes magic items? That sounds exciting"

"Yeah! She made an awesome needle! It can sow any cloth together without leaving any marks! And it can also cut any cloth you want it to" she smiled again and felt herself getting drowsy all of a sudden "Nyaah I'm sleepy buru" she fell to her side and landed in Gray's lap. Gray blushed again and looked at Ur.

"Help me Ur!" he whispered hoarsely. Kianna started to make small sounds, indicating that she was already fast asleep.

"Sorry, but I think that maybe you two should sleep together, at least just for tonight"

"What?!" Gray yelled at his teacher's suggestion "Why's that!?"

"Since she doesn't know how she ended up here, she might not remember much tomorrow, waking up alone might cause her to freak out. She also doesn't know where the bathroom is, so you'll show her if she has to go during the night"

"Why me?" he said and tears streamed down his face.

"Well you found her, didn't you? It'll only be for tonight Gray. But I think she might have to stay with us for a short while. I'm not all that confident in letting her go around freely if she just woke up here. She could have been kidnapped" Ur got up and picked the girl up gently. She had gotten a hold of Gray's hand and refused to let go.

"Otōto" she said and a tear ran down her cheek. Gray looked a little sad and followed Ur to the room she out Kianna in.

"She has a family at least" Ur said and looked at the small girl. She looked so fragile and Ur could almost feel her heart break "we need to get this girl home as soon as possible" she said mostly to herself. Gray just looked down at the small girl and lied down. He still held the small hand and he noticed how cold it had become since the last time he'd held it. Ur left the room and closed the door, leaving Gray alone in the darkness with the girl. She was making small noises and said a few words. Some of the words he could make out where 'Happy' and 'Natsu'. He fell asleep listening to her and she even haunted his dreams. He didn't know why she had already had such an influence on him, but she had. He sighed just before falling asleep and he could feel her stir.

* * *

_She walked around in the outskirts of the city, waiting for her mom and sister to come home. She had been waiting there every day ever since they went on it. She looked ahead but still couldn't see anything. She turned around and saw Happy and Natsu playing around with Lisanna. She sighed sadly and suddenly everything went blurry. She heard Natsu yell loudly, calling her name. But it was too late. She could feel her hands and legs being bound together and she was thrown into a carriage. Then she fell asleep. Next thing she could remember was how the men had looked when she woke up. they were all smashed up and didn't even look human anymore. Her hands were bloody and she had run away from them, out into the mountains where she had washed off the blood and had run away from there too. She had then used a simple fire spell Natsu had told her and used it to warm up her entire body. She sat down and waited for someone to see her. But her hair was as white as the snow and she fell into one with the landscape. She feared she would never be found. She had been sitting in the snow for hours when she heard someone pass by. A wind blew at the moment and made her hair move. The person stood still and turned around. She looked up and saw a raven-haired boy looking back._

* * *

End of the chapter_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of this story

* * *

She woke up and stared into the ceiling. She couldn't recognize it and felt her heart beat faster. She remembered being blacked out by a bunch of strangers and Natsu calling her. She closed her eyes and opened them again, hoping that it had been a dream. She could hear some breathe beside her and now noticed the feeling of a hand holding her own and turned her head. She looked at the boy sleeping on his stomach next to her and she calmed down. The day before flashed before her eyes and she smiled lightly. He snored the tiniest bit while he slept and she couldn't help but laugh. She didn't really know the boy at all but he seemed so nice. So did the other two living in the house. He started to moan while he was sleeping and his face twisted into a scared grimace. She sat up and looked at him. She was concerned about him and shook him gently.

"Gray-niichan. Wake up buru" she said in a low voice. He squeezed her hand lightly and opened his eyes. He made a small groan and looked into her eyes. He then shot his eyes open and got up supporting himself on his hands.

"You're awake!" he almost yelled and she winced at his voice. He looked at her and blushed "sorry" he said and looked away. She didn't say anything but just smiled at him. She looked down at their hands and he did the same. They both noticed that they were still holding hands and pulled their hands to themselves, both blushing. Gray lost his balance when he pulled his hand to himself and fell towards her. He fell face first and looked up at the girl who started laughing. He got up and sat with his back up against the wall.

"Hey you sound cute when you laugh" She looked at him and stopped laughing. He realized what he said and turned red as a tomato, looking away again. She giggled and got out of the bed.

"Where're you going?" Gray asked and got out too.

"I'm hungry" she replied and looked him over "where did your clothes go buru?"

"Wah!" he looked at himself then at her "You're wearing them!" he yelled and she looked down herself.

"Oh?" she looked back at him and started to remove the clothes. She didn't seem to find it awkward at all, but Gray just stood there trying to make his voice work again. She seemed to notice this and stopped.

"Is something wrong buru?" she let go of the pants she was in the process of removing. She had removed the shirt and had somehow managed to discard of her own.

"You don't just do something like that" he said and looked away from her while trying to find his shirt.

"But you took all your clothes off? So why can't I? Buru"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he found his shirt and put it on. He then turned to the girl who had removed the rest of the clothes and was wearing her own again. He took the clothes and put them on, looking at her.

"How could you even survive out there with so little clothes on?" she was wearing a long white strapless dress and some short white leggings with a pair of black army boots.

"I cast a heat spell on my body, buru. But I was almost out of magic power when you found me. You saved my life buru" she smiled sweetly and turned around "now where can I get something to eat?" she asked and opened the door.

"Hold on. Why should I just give you something to eat?" he asked and rushed after her. She looked around and tried to locate the kitchen.

"Because I'm hungry, buru" she smiled and decided to try and just find the kitchen by going around. Then she could smell something cooking and went after that smell "and I'm your guest" she found the living room and saw Ur and Lyon sitting there, eating breakfast.

"Well it seems like our little guest finally woke up" Ur said and smiled at the little girl "Kianna right?"

"Yes Ma'am" she answered happily. Ur put down some food in front of her and she clapped her hands together and bowed down in prayer before digging in.

"So you're religious?" Ur asked and Kianna looked up.

"Noth rheally" she said with her mouth full of food. She sunk it and heaved in breath "but I did pray for my family, buru" she swung her feet under the table and smiled.

"So where does your family live?" Ur asked and sat down in front of her.

"They live in Magnolia…" she said and sighed "but I can tell that it's really far away from here, buru" she looked at her food.

"It is, but we'll get you there somehow" Ur said and smiled. Kianna looked up and smiled brightly.

"You will?!" she yelled happily and swung her arms into the air, falling backwards. She landed on the floor with a big 'oompf' and stared into the ceiling. Lyon started laughing and she looked towards his chair. She tried to concentrate and moved her hand, making a strong gust of wind knock his chair over. He screamed as he fell to the floor and she held her stomach laughing.

"Hey it's not funny!" he yelled at her and sat on his knees. She kept on laughing but suddenly stopped. She stared into the ceiling and suddenly started crying. She lied flat on the floor with tears streaming down her face.

"Lyon! Now look what you've done!" Gray yelled and looked at the crying girl. Lyon looked around in panic and Ur got up from her chair and walked over to the little girl.

"What's wrong?" she asked and Kianna turned her head to look at her. She kept on crying and Ur picked her up and rocked her back and forth slowly "homesick huh?" she asked and Kianna nodded slightly. Ur sighed and smiled.

"We will get you back to Magnolia as soon as possible, but I have to get some groceries from the town first, okay?" she asked and Kianna sobbed and wiped her tears away in her arms. She looked up at Ur and smiled weakly.

"h-hai" she said and stood up. She closed her eyes and touched her mark on her cheek.

#I'll be home soon# she thought to herself and could almost feel the mark making a response to her thoughts.

* * *

End of chapter.

Ps: there's a time skip in the next chapter, since I don't have all that much information on how itwent, and don't have enough imagination to make it up.

Pps: I do realize (now at least) That Natsu joins the guild AFTER Gray, so she shouldn't even think of them being in the guild, but in my head, Natsu joins first, the end


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter.

* * *

She looked around in the familiar town and kept smiling all the way. Multiple people stopped up and looked at her. She was holding Gray's hand and he was holding it tightly, not sure of what could happen if he let go. She looked at him and pulled in his hand.

"Can't we hurry up, please, buru?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Why?" she looked ahead and pointed at a tall building.

"It's right there! That's the guild, buru!" she looked back at him and smiled "or can you at least let go of my hand, buru?" she asked and he looked at their hands. He sighed and let go. She squeaked loudly and dashed off towards the building. Gray started to run after her. She jumped over a rolling cart that came out in front of her, making Gray jump behind her in fear. She kept on laughing the whole way in happiness. He sighed loudly and stopped up when he was a few meters in front of the building. She looked back at him and smiled. She turned to the door and kicked it in.

"I'm home, buru!" she yelled happily and the whole guild turned around and looked at the small girl.

"Kianna?" a woman asked and got up from her chair so quickly that it fell over "Kianna!" she yelled and ran over to the girl.

"Mommy!" she yelled back and ran to the woman. They met in the middle and Kianna cried her heart out. Her mom looked up and noticed the boy standing outside.

"Kianna, is that your friend?" She asked and Kianna looked behind her and smiled.

"Uhn! That's Gray, He wants to be a part of the guild, buru!" she said and giggled. She snivelled a bit and dried a bit "do you think he'll be allowed in buru?"

"I bet he will darling" Kianna's mom said softly and rocked back and forth with her daughter.

* * *

Really short chapter, i know. But now the introduction is complete. So now my real story can begin.

I know that there has to be a lot missing in this, a lot of their childhood memories for example, but they will come later.

Please do spam my cousin, amandahoulby, with mails and read her story, but don't tell her i sent you ;D (I'll ask that a lot from now on)


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter!

and a ten year time skip. Found out Gray joined when he was eight, so we're in Year X784 folks :D

* * *

Lucy looked at the picture and tried to identify the girl on it. It was one of Reedus' drawings, but she could place neither the scenery nor the girl. She heard someone approach her and turned around. She put the picture in her pocket, being sure no one would miss the old painting.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu said and smiled at her. She knew that smile and got suspicious right away.

"What do you want?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Why do you think I want anything?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"You always want something, plus I recognize that smile" she said "and I usually end up regretting ever knowing you…" she said and Natsu's facial expression changed in an instant. He held up a job request and Lucy read it through "2 MILLION JEWEL JUST FOR CATCHING A THIEF?!" she exclaimed and Natsu grinned.

#caught her, hook, line and sinker# he thought and she grabbed the paper and studied it closely.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she said and read the assignment over and over again.

"Yeah, but Gray said something about it's almost impossible to divide the reward if we're only three, so he's going too"

"That still leaves…" Lucy said and calculated quickly in her head "500.000 Jewel for me!" she looked at Natsu "When are we going?!" she almost yelled and he chuckled.

"Happy and Gray are all ready outside, we can leave right now" he gripped her wrist and ran outside. She blushed a little at his touch, not knowing exactly why.

"There you two are, we've been waiting" Gray said when they exited.

"Yeah yeah, let's get going!" Natsu said happily.

* * *

"Hold on a second!" Lucy said while they were walking on a dusty road "Where's this job even?"

"In some kind of faraway desert, why?" Natsu asked and Lucy dropped her jaw.

"I don't have ANY clothes suitable for desert weather!"

"It's a special desert" Erza said and looked at Lucy "Legend says a special magic lies over it, so the temperature never feels like it's over 20 degrees"

"Then… is it just like a big beach?" Lucy said hopefully and Erza shook her head.

"No, the desert only feels like its 20 degrees, but it's actually over 50"

"What? Can your skin hold that?!" Lucy shrieked and the two boys sighed.

"We've been there once before, none of us got any burns… it'll be fine Lucy" Gray said and gave a small smile.

"Just be careful…" Erza said and put on a scary face. Lucy gulped before Erza continued speaking "we once lost a female member who went on a mission here" Lucy gulped yet again.

"Was she… strong?" Lucy asked and noticed Gray looked somewhat saddened suddenly.

"She was… somewhat strong. Not as strong as me though" Natsu said proudly and grinned.

"Why're you lying Natsu?" Happy said and flew behind Natsu. His face went all red and he mumbled something into his scarf.

"She was stronger than Natsu!?" Lucy shrieked and then tears started streaming down her face #I'm gonna die#

"It was three years ago…" Gray said and looked up again. Lucy looked at him, but noticed that the rest of the gang didn't seem to take any notice to it.

They walked for silence until they reached their destination. Lucy stood and looked at what seemed to be an oasis in the middle of it all.

#How is it possible for something like this to exist in a desert 50 degrees?# she thought and followed the rest of the gang up to an old wrinkled man. He looked up at them and looked them over.

"You're wizards" he stated and Erza nodded "good, you're just in time. Leave all your belongings over there" he pointed to a rather plump woman who smiled at them "you will not need your things where you're going" he said and waited for them to deliver their things. Natsu was a bit suspicious at first, but gave in and over his bag. The woman insisted on taking Lucy's keys, even after she explained what they were.

"You can't take anything unnecessary with you!" That woman yelled and held out her hand.

"They're very necessary. They're my source of magic…" she explained. The woman kept on insisting until the old man came and interrupted.

"Magic tools can be allowed. And those keys are considered Magic Tools here, you know that very well Gladiola" he said and looked at the woman. She just sighed loudly and turned away from the man. He nodded lightly and looked at the wizards.

"Good, you're all ready, I'll take you to were the Thief went" he said and started walking. He was a fast runner for his age, and the others almost had to run to keep up.

"what does the thief look like?" Lucy asked and old man looked up while walking.

"you will not have to worry about recognizing her, she is only one on the island" he said and turned sharply to the left. They all followed him closely "but if you must know, she has red hair, and a pair of piercing purple eyes, eyes without the slightest hint of life" he said and they all shrugged.

"Natsu, she sounds scary!" Happy said and held onto Natsu's leg.

"what did she steal?" Erza asked and the man took them to an open plaza. He gestured for them to step into the middle.

"she stole an old curse, one we'd all hoped had burned in the desert heat" he said and the plaza started glowing. They all looked at the ground in surprise.

"What kind of curse?" Lucy asked and the man looked at her with big sorrowful eyes.

"A curse, to change one's way of loving" he said and the circle lit up so much that they couldn't see anything.

* * *

When the light cleared, they all stood still for a couple of minutes to adjust their eyes. When everything stopped being blurry, Lucy gasped loudly. Everywhere around her, was luscious green trees and soft green grass. The sound of a waterfall could be heard in the distance, and everything looked like something from a royal garden.

"where…. Are we?" she asked and the others looked around too. None of them knew.

* * *

"Master!" a girl's voice sounded and the person in question turned around.

"What is it?" she asked in a harsh voice. Almost nothing could be seen in the room, and the girl had to focus in order not to hit anything while she walked.

"Someone just arrived on Paradise Island. We have confirmation that it's four wizards from the Fairy tail guild... one of them is Gray Fullbuster" she said and a figure moved to look at her in the darkness. She was slightly scared of this figure, as she started to giggle like a maniac.

"Good, alarm the girl… she will have the pleasure of driving him to us… in any way she wants" The master replied. This made the figure in the dark grunt in displeasure.

"I'd rather have him join us alive, Master" she said and stepped into one of the few sunrays that had the guts to make it into the building. The scarce light revealed a pair of long pale legs and tall black boots. The girl now gulped again.

"Then tell the girl to bring him here alive..." the master said and put a fan in front of her face. The sunrays disappeared suddenly, leaving the room completely dark.

"Why not just send miss desperate there out to get him herself?" a snobby voice said and giggled.

"Because… we, the Dark guild Quatuor Elementa, need her right here" she said and looked at the girl she was talking about. The girl's teeth could be seen as she smiled wickedly and her eyes shone a bright emerald color.

* * *

End of chapter.

I HAVE THE GREATEST PLOT OF MY LIFE FOR THIS! *bites a napkin with happy tears streaming down my cheeks*


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth Chapter

* * *

She smiled widely as the message was given to her via mental magic.

"Fairy Tail huh? This is gonna be fun" she said and looked over the island. She had sensed something arriving on the island. And now she knew what it was.

"I wonder who it might be?" she looked up into the sun and smiled.

* * *

"Hey guys? Shouldn't we first have Happy scout out the area?" Lucy said and looked around frantically. The whole scared her, even though the place seemed nice enough, one could never be too sure.

"It'll be just fine Lucy, you won't have to worry about a thing" Natsu said and smiled at her "if anything happens, I'll protect you" Lucy blushed at this and smiled back.

"Thanks Natsu, I feel much safer already" she realized that Gray, Erza and Happy were looking at them and she blushed heavily and looked away. Erza coughed to get attention and they all looked at her.

"We should somewhere that should be our base of operation, I bet that the thief has done the same" she said and Lucy nodded.

"Now this mission might take some time. Since we don't know this place very well, we shouldn't move to much around" she looked around "this place should do just fine, we'll set camp here"

"Eh?" Lucy said and looked around "why here?" she asked and Erza looked at her.

"Because I say so" was her answer. Lucy sighed and sat down. They'd been spending their whole day walking around so a little rest was much appreciated. She looked up at the sky and sighed happily.

"So Erza, where do you think we are?" Natsu asked looked around.

"Didn't you say you've been here before?" Lucy asked and looked at Natsu.

"We've been in this desert before" Erza said "but this island makes me feel… at ease. It's strange, but I feel like nothing has to worry me"

"I've had the same feeling since we arrived here" Gray said and looked around.

"Gray" Happy said and flew up next to him "Your clothes" he said and Gray looked down. He sighed angrily and looked around.

"Where did they go?" he said and got up "I'll be back in a few" he said and started walking around.

"Is it safe for him to just go around on his own?" Lucy asked and looked after him.

"Ice-brain can take care of himself" Natsu said leaned up against a tree. He had his arms crossed and was looking slightly annoyed. Lucy wondered a bit about this, and then turned her attention back to Erza.

"Well? Where are we?" she asked and smiled.

"I have a feeling… I think we're on Paradise Island. It's an island floating in the air… it's also…" she looked into the ground and Lucy looked around.

"Huh?" she said and saw that the other's faces had become rather serious. Happy was the one to break that pattern. He spontaneously burst into tears and sobbed "Eh?!" Lucy said and looked at Happy "what's wrong?"

"Th-this i-is the p-p-place Kia-anna disappeared!" he cried out and his tears started falling harder. Lucy got slightly concerned about this and tried to calm him down, but she only managed to make it worse.

#this isn't good# she thought to herself and sighed. Then they all heard something going around in the bushes. Lucy turned her head in sections towards the place where the sound came from, scared something would jump at her. A head stuck out and looked at them. Lucy screamed loudly and flew back. The head had flaming red hair and purple eyes.

"It's the thief!" She yelled and the head tilted to its side "She's here to make sure we don't leave this island!"

"I am?" she asked and looked at the others "Erza! Natsu!" she said happily and stepped out of the bushes. Lucy's mouth hung wide open when she saw the jacket the woman was wearing. It was a tight black leather jacket, which she had opened so much that you could see her navel. The rest of her clothes matched the jacket, making her look like some sort of rock chick.

"Alice" Erza said with a smile and the woman sat down "I haven't seen you for quite a while, so this is where you've been hiding?" she asked and Alice shook her head.

"No, I only got up here recently. Who's that woman choking Natsu with her rack?" she asked and looked at Lucy. Lucy only then realized that she was indeed choking Natsu with her boobs. She quickly removed herself from Natsu, who just sat there staring into the air, red as a tomato.

"I'm so sorry Natsu!" Lucy said and blushed. He just nodded and continued to stare straight ahead. Lucy turned towards Alice who'd gotten a smug look on her face.

"Panties…" she looked like she was dreaming about something and Lucy quickly sat down on her butt, blushing even more.

"Alice is a lesbian" Erza said and looked at Lucy "and she likes blondes" she said, without any form of concern or even the slightest hint of feeling in it.

#she might as well just have told me that the weather's nice# Lucy thought and looked at Alice. She winked at Lucy and giggled.

"Panties…" she said again and got a perverted expression on her face. Then her face suddenly turned normal. Then slightly scared. Then she sighed and pouted "Party killer" she said and Lucy looked at Natsu. He looked at her too, with little interest apparent in his face.

"But wait… are you a member of Fairy Tail?" Alice asked and Lucy showed her hand "nice, another blonde for me to look at" she said and Lucy could swear she heard something from Natsu that sounded light a disapproving grunt.

"But why are you guys here?" Alice asked and looked at Erza "you looking for Kianna-san or what?" she asked and Erza shook her head.

#Kianna-san?# Lucy thought and looked at the two. Happy had stopped crying and looked at Alice with great interest.

"No, we're here to catch a thief, who supposedly looks a lot like you. Have you seen anyone recently?" Erza asked. Alice shook her head.

"No, I'm the only one on this island, at least until you guys got here. But only as far as I know" she said and looked up "but there could be someone else… I've seen small fires, burned out, around the place" she looked at Erza "what did the thief steal, exactly?" she asked and Erza looked at her. Only now did Lucy realize that Alice had the same eyes as Juvia.

#Strange#

"An old curse, it can change the way someone loves" Erza said and noticed that Alice twitched a bit.

"That sounds… scary…" Alice said and looked into the sky "I wonder… does the curse change one's desire, or just how you show love…" she closed her eyes "to change the way one loves… from Tsundere to Yandere… or maybe" she looked down and Lucy got scared by how her eyes looked "maybe it's been mistranslated… or maybe there was a spelling mistake… what if the spell really changes the way you live?" she said and Erza looked at her.

"You're putting too much into this, as always. And stop looking like that, you're scaring Lucy" she said sternly and Alice blinked a couple of times. Then she smiled and giggled a bit.

"Sorry… I tend to analyze things over… sometimes a bit too much" she looked into the sky again and smiled "have you guys… ever heard of Quatuor Elementa?" something started stirring in the bushes and she turned her head to look at it

"Hey Gray! I see you found your clothes" Happy said happily and Gray looked at Alice. Then the two shared a look that Lucy had only seen Gray share with Natsu.

"Alice" he said and walked out of the bushes. He sat down in the opposite direction of her and she stared at him with a burning passion, like she tried to melt him with her eyes.

"Fullbuster" she said. Lucy thought that the way she said the word sounded wrong. Like she was surprised, or confirming a note.

"What's your business here?" He asked her.

"I'm looking for Kianna-san. You might've given up on her, but I sure as hell haven't" the two stared at each other for a moment before Gray looked away. He clearly looked like he wanted to retaliate to that remark, but decided not to. Alice got up from her spot and brushed off her legs.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be here anymore… I'll be going" she said and disappeared into the forest.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked and looked around. Nobody seemed to wanna answer, but it bugged her. All of the others sighed and Lucy could feel the atmosphere getting heavy.

"Did you find anything while out Gray?" Erza asked and looked at him. He shook his head.

"No, only old fire sides and fish skeletons. I think someone's been living here for a while" he looked at the place where Alice had disappeared into.

"Alice said that she hadn't seen anyone, but I guess she could've just missed them" Natsu said but then they all looked at Erza for some reason. She looked at the place where Alice had gone off to too.

"Quatuor Elementa… a dark guild…" she said and gulped. Her face looked slightly scared "why would Alice want to know about them…" she asked into the thin air.

* * *

"I got the message" Alice said and looked ahead "you got eyes on the thief?" she asked and go confirmation from the voice in her head.

"Heading straight towards you, the girl did well. For a first timer anyway" the voice giggled evilly and Alice smirked.

"She did… she even dressed up like me when stealing it…"

"Don't do anything rash Alice… she probably had plan with it" Alice tch'ed and heard someone step towards her. A girl with long dirty blonde hair and scared eyes walked up to her. She held out a scroll and Alice smiled.

"Nice… you did good" she said and took the scroll "but next time" she gripped the girl's hair and pulled her close "don't go looking like me, got it?" she asked and the girl whimpered and nodded the best she could.

"Good…" Alice pulled the girl closer and the girl's face changed suddenly.

"Don't even think about it, sand girl" she said and Alice grinned. She let go of the girl who walked a few steps back.

"I didn't think they'd send you out to help me… Gladiola…" she raised an eyebrow and the girl giggled.

"That woman didn't even see it coming, but hey, it helped me get you here, right Alice?" the girl's appearance changed, and her hair turned dark purple, along with her eyes.

"Right you are, Akiho" Alice said with a much deeper voice. She tightened her grip on the scroll and giggled.

"Alice? Alice do you have the scroll?" the voice asked.

"Hai, the scroll is in my possession… we can now finally get new members for our guild, Quatuor Elemanta"

* * *

End!

So the real nature of Alice is revealed quickly, i know. But she's meant to be found out quickly, because she needs to be evil soon :D


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth Chapter!

Yay, finally got my ass up and finished this chapter :D

* * *

She smiled slightly to herself and hummed a bit. She knew he'd be here soon. The sound of heels clacking on the floor could be heard and she turned around. She smiled and looked at the Master who approached her.

"Is something wrong, Master?" she asked and bowed before her.

"Nothing's wrong, but Alice says she has the scroll. The one you tried to take away from us three years ago" the master said and she giggled.

"That was before I realized what it could do, before I realized what Quatuor Elementa could do for me" she said and giggled "it was when I was still a part of Fairy Tail…" she put a hand on her cheek and sighed.

"Do you miss being in Fairy Tail?" the master asked with an angry tone. The girl just gave a wicked laughter and looked at her.

"No way, this is so much more fun. It'll be even more fun when Gray-niichan gets here. He will be signed under me, right?" she asked and started walking, the Master following her.

"Of course, you recommended him" the master smiled and the girl looked out of the window. The master looked out too "it would seem like it's begun hailing…"

"So it would" the girl said and walked off with a sinister smile "oh, and by the way?" she said and the master looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I hope you don't mind… but I've taken the liberty of asking Akiho and Alice to acquire something… special for me from the island"

"And you wish for permission to go and take it home personally?" the master asked and smiled "what exactly, is this 'something' they are to retrieve for you?"

"Something… manipulative" she said and smiled.

"I see… trying out the curse for yourself, huh?" the master asked and she started giggling.

"Akiho has already done it, my gift is waiting patiently for me to come and retrieve it, nothing more" she hummed a bit and went out the front door "my my… it really is hailing quite hard, isn't it?"

* * *

"What is it between you and Alice anyway?" Natsu asked and looked at Gray. They'd been on the island, for around three days, and every time they'd run into Alice, her and Gray would just start fighting.

"I have no idea what her problem is" he said and crossed his arms.

"But then why do you then attack her too?" Lucy asked and looked around "this fireplace looks new Erza"

"Pure self defense, that girl's crazy when she's mad" Gray said and looked into the sky "I'm going back to the camp" he said and Lucy wondered why he'd looked into the sky so much since they arrived. She just brushed it off and looked around a little more. They were looking for clues to where the thief might have made camp, and then find the thief as soon as they could. So far they'd covered about half the island, with no luck. Lucy sighed and sat down, she needed a breath. She looked up into the sky, and noticed the clouds didn't move one bit.

"I see you noticed the sky too?" Erza said and Lucy looked at her.

"Why doesn't it move?"

"I have no idea…" they both looked up at it when Natsu yelled at them.

"Hey you guys! I think I found something!" he yelled and they both ran over to him.

"What is it?"

"This" he said and held up a sowing needle "recognize it?" he asked and Erza studied it closer.

"Hold on a second… is that?"

"I think it is…"

"Huh? What is it?" Lucy asked and looked somewhat confused.

"It's a magic item, this was made by someone from our guild actually" Erza said and took the needle, studying it closely "it can sow anything together, be it metal and wood. It can even act on its own accord…"

"Why would it be here?" Lucy asked and took the needle herself.

"It would mean she'd been here…" Natsu said and Erza sighed.

"This island might be more dangerous than we thought, we should head back to camp"

"Hai" Natsu said, making Lucy even more confused. He took her hand when he noticed she wasn't following and started walking "come on" he said and smiled at her. Lucy clenched his hand a bit as they walked and stared at it.

#Since when did Natsu's hand feel this warm?" she thought and gulped.

"It's getting dark…" Erza said and looked up.

"Huh? But how? It's only like… 3 in the afternoon!"

"Something must be up…" Erza said and started running #this island... someone's controlling everything on it# she thought and growled.

"Erza wait up!" Natsu yelled, still not letting go of Lucy's hand. They arrived as their base camp and Erza looked around, it consisted of two tents and I fireplace in the middle. She looked up again.

"It's really getting dark…" she said and Natsu stood there panting, still holding Lucy's hand.

"Natsu… c-could you let go of my hand?" Lucy asked, panting as well. Natsu looked at her, dead serious as he spoke.

"No, Erza said this island could be dangerous, and I won't let anything happen to you" he said and Lucy blushed.

"Be quiet you two…" Erza said and looked around "something's wrong" she looked around the camp "Gray's not here…"

"What?!" Natsu yelled and looked around too "Damn ice mage" he growled and looked furious "He was supposed to watch the camp!" he yelled, fire coming out of his mouth.

"Something must've happened" Lucy said and looked around too.

"Oh, something happened alright" a female voice said and they all turned to the empty area a little away from the camp.

"Alice?" Natsu said and she giggled.

"Hai" she said with her low voice and gave a sinister smile. Lucy looked at her and gulped.

"Scary" she said and clenched Natsu's hand. He looked at her and Alice laughed a bit.

"Oh, so you find me scary, eh little cutie?" she asked and looked into the ground "how utterly laughable!" she said and gave into a massive laughter that echoed through the forest.

"Did you make the sun go down?!" Natsu yelled and pulled Lucy closer, unknowingly.

"Did I make the sun go down? Now Natsu… how would I do that from here? That's only possible from down on the ground" she said and smiled "and I've been up here all the time… my week's almost over" she said and smiled innocently.

"Then answer me this before you leave" Erza said and pointed a sword her way "what have you done to Gray?" she asked and Alice looked at her.

"Oh, I didn't do anything…" she said and another person stepped out of shadows, holding Gray in its arms bridal style.

"Gray?!" Natsu said, then noticing the person holding him "Gray?!" he yelled even louder, getting confused.

"No… I'm not Gray" the person said in a female voice. Then her hair started growing and turned purple "I'm Akiho Noroi, nice to meet cha" she said and giggled "this is your guild, Alice?" she asked and looked at Alice.

"hai, or rather" she said and sat down on a stone, crossing her legs and resting her elbow on her knee "it was my guild" she said and chuckled once"

"What did you do to Gray?" Erza asked and Akiho sighed.

"Well if you really want to know, I knocked him out when you guys left, it was actually quite easy" she said and Natsu growled.

"Why'd you do this Alice? I know you and Gray never got along, but this!" he yelled and Alice looked him in the eyes.

"You wanna know why!?" she yelled and got up "I did it, because that!" she pointed at Gray "Gave up looking for Kianna! Do you know how much it fucking hurt?! She disappeared three years ago, and he only looked for fucking two! Just like the rest of that… that… that idiotic good for nothing shitload of people you guys call a guild!" she yelled.

"What did you just call Fairy tail?" Erza said in a low threatening voice, giving Alice a death glare.

"I don't even care if you kill me…" she said and Erza growled, charging at her. Then a powerful wind blew and threw her back. Feathers rained down like arrows, sticking into the ground aiming for them all. Natsu pulled Lucy and shielded her from the sharp feathers.

"My, my" a gentle voice said and Lucy could feel Natsu stiffen up and press his fingers harder against her skin "what a mess…" the voice said and a soft sound of landing could be heard. Natsu let go of Lucy and looked at the girl that had just arrived. She was wearing a long black dress with long arms and high heeled leather boots.

"You…" he said and Lucy looked at the girl too. She gasped and looked at the picture she found at the guild.

"No way" she said and held the picture up so she could look at it and the girl at the same. Everything on the girl matched, right from the snow white hair to the sparkling emerald eyes that shone it the dark.

"Oh… is that the painting Reedus did of me? My, it's been so long since i last saw it… who are you anyway, blondie?" she asked and her eyes pierced through Lucy, making her gulp.

"Kianna… We have retrieved your object" Akiho said and Kianna turned around.

"You certainly have" she said and walked over and looked at Gray's sleeping face "and the spell?" she asked and Alice pulled it out.

"Right here" she said and Kianna smiled.

"Perfect"

"I won't let you get away with this Kianna!" Erza yelled and Kianna turned around. She then quickly grabbed Gray and held him up as a shield. Erza managed to stop her blade mere inches from his throat. She growled lowly and Kianna smiled. She held Gray up with one arm, the spell in the other.

"Maybe later" she said and looked at the spell. Erza charged the paper but was repelled by a sudden sandstorm, then Lucy shrieked.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled and looked in horror as an invisible force ripped her out of his hands.

"Natsu! Get me down from here!" she yelled, tears in her face.

"Let's get going" Kianna said and tightened her grip on Gray, smirking "My weeks up, so is the dear Alice's…" a giant spell circle formed underneath her and she smiled "Alice, would you be so kind as to hold on to Akiho, since she only arrived around the same time as these people?" she said looked at Gray. Alice nodded and Erza looked back up at Kianna.

"The Guild will never forgive you for this!" she yelled and Kianna looked into her eyes.

"I don't care…" she said and gently stroked Gray's cheek "all I need… is his acceptance…" she said and the light became brighter, blinding Erza. When the light disappeared the force holding Lucy also disappeared.

"KYAAAAH!" she yelled and Natsu looked up, seeing she was falling down. He reacted quickly and caught her.

"You okay?" he asked and she looked at him, smiling.

"I am now" she said and put her head on his chest. This made Natsu gulp and stiffen up.

"I can't believe she kidnapped Gray…" Erza said and looked at the spot Kianna had been standing a mere ten seconds before.

"Something must have happened to her" Happy said and sniffed "Kianna…" he burst into tears.

* * *

End of Chapter

Did i mention my OC in this is kinda Yandere? well she is...

but no character deaths planned... yet ^3^

there will also be some rather... steamy scenes in this story XD

I have alot of the members of Quatuor Elementa planned out :D Especially two i like to call; Kuro and Shiro :D that should be Japanese for black and White ^^'


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh Chapter of the story

Some minor language at the end of this chapter

* * *

"So, you finally got him, huh Kia-san?" a black haired male asked Kianna. She looked at him and smiled.

"Of course i did Kuro… why wouldn't I? He was my most prized possession back then" she looked down at Gray who was still sleeping in her lap. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him.

"Damn… that's good looking guy you found yourself there…" she looked up at a white haired male and smiled.

"Keep your grabby paws off of him Shiro, this little one is mine. Besides, you and Kuro look a bit like him yourself… except he wears less clothes most of the time" she stroked Gray's cheek and he gave a sigh.

"Why, thank you Kia-chan" Shiro said and looked at him.

"Are we sure he's out?" Kuro asked and leaned in, studying his features closely.

"Yes, Akiho put a sleeping spell on him when he got here, he should be out for at least another hour. But he'll be in my care right until he wakes up" she said and Kuro sighed.

"Well, there goes that opportunity" he said sadly and Kianna giggled.

"There goes your only opportunity" she replied and slid her finger over Gray's lips.

"Preparing for the spell, are we?" they all looked towards the door and the master entered the room, her red eyes shining brightly.

"I don't need to prepare, I read the text, and memorized it. I just need complete and utter silence from these two idiots, then I'll be ready to perform it"

"You sure? As far as I remember it took much more than just that"

"Well, when you guys recruited me those three years ago, I was first of all fully awake, second of all, I was fourteen and thirdly, I was not quite comfortable with leaving everyone behind. So you guys had to use multiple spells on me to get it to work" she kept stroking Gray's lips gently, smiling while talking.

"Plus none of the people we got to recite the spell on you actually knew you enough to actually like you" Kuro chimed in and looked at Shiro.

"Yeah, so we had to try and find a way around the goddamn conditions of the spell, it took forever!" He said and Kianna smiled, looking down at Gray.

"However, I love Gray, there's no denying that" the master smiled a bit to herself as Kianna spoke "I will do everything in order to make him mine, and only mine"

"Then start the spell dear Kianna" she said and Kianna looked up at her. She took a deep breath and looked down at Gray before starting to speak.

"For one to become another, love has to present. For Him to become to become another, I need not his consent" a thick fog began forming around her, seeping out from her skin. It had an almost black color, a deep crimson red "For him to become mine, I need nothing more than his agreement. Now become mine, and keep all this, a secret" she finished the spell and the fog started to move towards Gray's mouth. Kianna closed her eyes as she heard him choking on the red fog which would get substance once it entered him. When she opened her eyes he was coughing badly and she sat him up against her.

"Don't tell me you're going soft?" the master said and looked at her with a hint of disgust.

"No, but it would be a shame if he were to die right away, wouldn't it?" Kianna asked and rested her chin on his shoulder. He was still coughing hard. Kianna held one hand around his chest and the other on his knee.

"I guess it would…" the master said. Kianna looked up at her and then smiled wickedly.

"I would appreciate it if you could leave us alone now…" she said and slowly moved her hand up Gray's thigh. He was still coughing a bit. The master smiled and made a sign for Kuro and Shiro to exit the room too.

"Let's leave them alone, shall we?" she said and to two male sighed loudly and went out the room. Kianna looked after them and waited until she couldn't hear them down the hall. She removed her hand from his thigh and moved it to his chest, holding each of her hand on each side of it.

"Damn…" she said and hugged him closely before smiling widely and giggling in a high pitched tune "you stink of woman Gray…" she said and dug her nails into his shirt, then ripped it open, leaving small marks on his chest "I don't like that at all" she growled into his ear.

* * *

"SHE WHAT?!" Juvia yelled furiously at Erza "JUVIA WILL KILL HER PERSONALLY!" she yelled and pulled a napkin out of nothing and started biting it.

"We have to find them first Juvia" Erza said and sighed "Still, it's hard to believe that both Alice and Kianna would leave the guild for a dark guild…"

"Do you think she's going to use the spell on Gray?" Lucy asked and Juvia looked at her, anger highly apparent in her eyes.

"WHAT SPELL?!" she yelled.

"Calm down Juvia" The master said and they all kept quiet "now tell us, what exactly happened?" he asked and looked at Erza.

"We came to the island, and we met Alice there. Nothing really happened the first three days, it all happened in the noon of the third day" she said and looked at Natsu.

"Suddenly everything went black, like the sun was setting. So we hurried back to the camp" He continued, getting cut off by Lucy.

"Then we noticed Gray weren't there, and then Alice appeared. She acted strangely…"

"I got suspicious immediately, and as I suspected, she had betrayed Fairy Tail" Erza said and Looked at Makarov.

"Was she the one who kidnapped Gray?" Makarov asked and Erza shook her head.

"Not exactly, the one who got him out of there was Kianna herself. But before she showed up, another woman stepped out from the bushes, with an unconscious Gray" Natsu said Juvia pulled out another napkin and bit furiously in it.

"Then Kianna came into the picture… she seemed so…. So… Bwaaaaah!" Happy said and started crying.

"She was completely different master… almost like someone had flipped her personality to the polar opposite" Erza said and some of the members shrugged.

"And then they went off with Gray?" Makarov asked and all three nodded "anything you forgot to add?" He asked and looked at Erza.

"Alice insulted Fairy Tail… I think the fact that we gave up finding Kianna took its toll on her…"

"We had no other choice, we had looked everywhere for her… I knew Alice would react badly, but not so much as to betray the guild in order to find her…" Makarov said and sighed "our first priority will be to get Gray back from Kianna's grasp, no matter the cost… then we'll worry about Kianna and Alice after that"

"Hold on, I just remembered, Kianna's voice, it was very gentle" Lucy said and looked at Erza "but it was her eyes… wasn't it? I mean, I don't know her, but from the painting I found, her eyes were extremely different" she said and pulled out the picture "she was also wearing pitch black clothes" Makarov took the picture and sighed. Reedus looked at the picture and gulped a bit.

"I painted that picture a mere hour before her mother died…" he said and Lucy looked at him.

"Died?" she asked and they all nodded.

"Oui, her mother died shortly before she went out on that mission…"

"She went out to get away from everything…" Cana said and gulped down a jar of beer, then looked back at Lucy "can't blame the poor girl…"

"Gray wanted to go along with her… but before he even got an answer she flew away" Mirajane said and dried off a glass.

"Poor Gray…"

"What's the story behind those two even?" Lucy asked.

"It's a bit complicated from when they got to Fairy Tail, but Gray found her in the snow in the forest where he trained with Ur and Lyon" Erza said and sat down on one of the benches.

"And when they got here, her little brother died a little while after"

"That's so sad…" Lucy said and looked at Natsu "how did he die?"

"We don't really know… Gramps thinks it was some kind of spell that took away his life force" he replied.

"Spells like that exist?" Lucy said sounding worried.

"We're getting off topic" the guild master said and looked around "does anyone have any idea on how we can get Gray back?" he said and the others looked down. He sighed and looked down himself "thought so…"

"We don't even know where her new guild is located"

"It's located near the capital I think…" Lucy said and the others looked at her.

"How do know this?" Makarov said and Lucy looked a bit flustered.

"Well uh, back before I joined Fairy tail, I was looking into different guilds, and that name Quatuor Elementa, I saw it once… though I'm not sure in what context" she thought about it for a moment before it hit her "oh now I remember! It said something about entering the darkness, or something like that"

"It must have been about them becoming a dark Guild, which means they could have moved their guild since then" Makarov said and sighed "Priority number one is finding out where their guild is, then take them out"

"Juvia would like to take out the girl who took away Gray!" she yelled and ripped the handkerchief in two.

* * *

She sat in the room and smiled at herself. He was lying in front of her, staring into her eyes with little interest.

"Morning Gray" she said and he sat up. He was feeling a bit dizzy and held his head "you feeling okay?" she asked and he turned to look at her.

"Don't sound so fucking cheery" he said and she looked at him.

"Now now, no need to be so rude" she said and got up from the floor. Gray looked at her and she smiled, though a little wickedly "is there something you'd like to ask?" she asked and he got up from the floor. She was about half a head lower than him.

"Where the hell did you go?" he asked and she giggled.

"I went here silly, where else would I go?" she teased and he grabbed the edge of her dress and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't you fucking giggle at me like that!" he yelled and she grabbed his hand "Why the fuck didn't you come back to the guild?!" she looked at him and smiled.

"Because I was here… I couldn't just leave" she said and he let go of her.

"Why, didn't you contact me?" he asked and she held a hand on his cheek.

"I wasn't allowed… but I'm here now" she rested his forehead against hers and smiled "so just say it Gray, say what you wanted to, before I took that job" she nuzzled his nose and heard him try to speak. She knew his eyes were closed, so she gave a wicked triumphant smile. She had often been told that she was a great actor, and she knew she was one too. He tried to say the words, but they caught in his throat.

"I… I… love…" he said and her smile widened.

#One more word# she thought #one more word, and the spell will be complete# she giggled as he uttered his last word.

"You" a sudden pain emerged in his chest and he held onto Kianna tightly, like his life depended on it. He screamed as the pain intensified, giving a feeling like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. Then the pain disappeared as quickly as it came. He felt nothing for a few seconds, then he looked into Kianna's eyes. Her wicked smile and dark eyes said everything.

"Gray" she said with a low voice. One that he found suited her far too well. He closed his eyes and then smiled himself.

"Kianna" he said himself, surprised that his own voice had become a bit lower, without him even making it so. The door behind them opened and a tall woman with short pitch black hair entered. Her eyes were also dark as night and the symbol of Quatuor Elementa burned bright in her forehead.

"Master" Kianna said and bowed slightly. Gray looked at her for a moment.

"Who're you?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Is this the guy you wanted to come to the guild so badly Kianna? I thought you'd choose better" she said and Gray growled "but it doesn't matter. Tell me boy, do you want to live with Kianna?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of course, I'm not letting her go that easily after finding her again after all this time" he said and Kianna looked at him.

"Well then, why don't you join our little guild, Quatuor Elementa?" the master asked and he was taken aback by the question.

"Quatuor Elementa… isn't that a dark guild?" he asked and looked at Kianna.

"no, we're just misunderstood" she said and pulled him closer, their lips brushing against each other "please Gray, join us. Then we can be together forever" she said and he looked at her. He ignored the dangerously obsessive look in her eyes, the look that would normally make people send the authorities on the person who had the look. But he liked the look she gave him.

"I'll only join, if I get to be with you" he said and she nodded.

"Of course Gray, we'll be together forever you and I. you're mine now" she said and embraced him. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"You need to have the guild's mark, so where do you want it?" the master asked and took out what looked like a cold burner. He went to pull up in his shirt when he noticed it was gone. He just held his hand over his stomach and the master nodded.

"As you wish" she said and put the burner on his stomach. Right away a sharp pain shot out and was gone a second after. He looked at his stomach and saw the peculiar shaped fire like symbol shine bright teal on his stomach. He looked back at Kianna who smiled at him and held her arms tight around him. The master gave a small laughter before she walked out.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Gray looked at the two men who approached them and clenched his fists. One had short white hair, the other short black hair.

"It's Kianna's little lover boy, didn't you listen stupid?" the black haired one said and looked at Gray. He had incredibly blue eyes and Gray tightened his grip around Kianna. She gave a small giggle and looked at Gray.

"It's okay Gray" she gently stroked his cheek with his hand and he calmed down a bit. She smiled to herself #he's more possessive than I thought# she looked at the two boys.

"I don't like those two…" Gray said and the two men looked at each other.

"Too bad" they said in synch and Kianna giggled. She looked up at Gray.

"We should take you on a mission soon, maybe an easy one, so you can get used to how we do things" she said and kissed his cheek.

"Let's let the two lovebirds be alone" Kuro said and swung his arm around Shiro.

"Yeah, let's" he replied and walked out. When the door closed Kianna grabbed Gray's neck harshly and made him gasp.

"Gray-niichan, listen very closely to this, okay?" she said and he managed to nod a bit "as long as you carry the mark of Quatuor Elementa, you're mine, got it?" she asked and he nodded again. She loosened her grip on his neck and he gasped whatever extra air he could and gave a smile.

"Whatever you say baby" he replied and looked down at her as much as he could "Whatever you say"

* * *

End of chapter

I know that Gray still acts a bit like himself in the end of this chapter, but that'll change soon enough, 'kay?

Shiro and Kuro looks alot like Sting and Rogue actually, but i swear i made them up before i ever saw those two...

I had them look like Gray because i needed them to be sexy... that's why...

And anyone who had seen the episode where they go to the spirit world, then Gray wears the same style of clothes in the future chapters, just without the cape... i don't like the cape... hides the fact that the shirt must have been really tight -3- *fangirl thoughts*


End file.
